The overall objective is to reduce inaccuracies in continuous laser photocoagulation due to instrumentation. The methods to be used consist of using the applicant's wide-angle optical model of the eye to compute an optimized delivery system for a continuous wave laser photocoagulator. Following computation the optimized apparatus will be designed and a pilot model will be built and then tested on experimental animals and humans.